Where the wild roses grow
by Twilight01fanlovesjasper
Summary: Rated M! Beauty & the Beast, what goes on in the West wing, stays in the West wing. -throw lemons at everyone- Come on & get it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, you all know the rules. No under 18, no nonsense about ruining childhood and no copyright infringement intended. **

**This content is rated M for a reason.**

**This story is ... I suppose a one-shot deal... Over three chapters long. So enjoy, my kinky little fans.**

* * *

Belle could hear the faint chatter of Lumiere and Clockworth walking off in the distance as she sighed softly and walked up the stairs to the West wing. Belle approached the deserted yet cluttered hall of the West Wing. She could only just make out the doors in the dark as there were no lit candles. Slowly pushing the doors open, Belle heard a soft creak as she quietly slipped through the gap that was big enough for her.

As she glanced around the room, she could tell this was the master bedroom. She bumped into a small table as she quickly caught it and straighten it. Then she saw a golden frame with a torn painting inside. She raised her hand to place the torn portrait where it once was and could see a rather handsome man.

"Beast?" she whispered as she saw something in the corner of her eyes.

Quickly forgetting about the portrait, Belle cast her eyes on something that she had never seen before. A glowing rose under a glass cylinder. She could feel the vibe of the rose against her finger tips that were touching the glass. She bit her lips as she decided that she would lift the glass cylinder. Just as Belle raised the glass from the rose, a dark shadow loomed over her. In front of Belle was Beast as he gave out a grunt before seeing Belle.

"What do you think you're doing" Beast had roared as he grabbed the glass cylinder from Belle and placed it back over the rose.

"Do you realised what you could have done" He roared again as Belle began to shake in fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" She replied back in fear as Beast grabbed her arms and stared at her.

"I told you not to enter the West Wing" Beast spoke roughly as Belle felt his grips tighten.

"Please, I didn't mean to" Belle tried to explain as Beast snorted and pushed Belle to a wall.

"Please!" Belle whimpered as Beast loosen his grips on Belle arms.

"Get out" Beast spoke softly with anger as he released Belle and she didn't hesitate a moment as she fled the bedroom, leaving Beast behind. She quickly ran to her bedroom and bolted the doors shut before finally catching her breath.

Just a moment later, Belle heard the distant roar of Beast echoes through the castle. She gave a shiver to think what Beast was really capable of doing to her but at the same time, she was curious. Would he have his ways with her or possibly murdered her on the spot. She was beginning to feel turned on as she quickly shook her head and toss the thought aside.


	2. Chapter 2 (You want some lemon?)

**Chapter 2**

**These characters are NOT mine, they're Disney and we all know it.**

Plus we all know Disney is totally going to rule the world one day.

* * *

She changed into her nightgown and blew out the candle before collapsing on her bed. Minutes went then hours but Belle was still awake and repeating what happened in the West wing. She sighed as she rolled over to face the window and ignored the wardrobe's light snoring. She heard a light crash, something that sound like a plate being smash as Belle sat up. She decided that she would check to see what was going on.

Slipping past her doors, she crept down the stairs that led to the main hall before hearing another smashing sound ahead of her. Following the sound, she had found herself standing on the first step of the West wing stairs. Stopping herself from taking another step, Belle couldn't face Beast this soon after being spook by his temper before. A loud bang as Beast gave out another roar but it wasn't out of anger. More of anguish as Belle look up and walk up the stairs.

She had finally reached the doors as she could hear Beast grunting behind them, she didn't notice her hand already up as she knocked on the doors softly.

"Go away!" Beast cried out as he threw another object. Belle turned around but stopped as she sighed and rolled her eyes in regret as she pushed the doors open quietly. She could hear Beast but couldn't see him anyway.

"Beast?" Belle spoke softly. She took a step inside the room but this time more aware of what's on the ground around her.

"It's me, Belle" she spoke again as Belle headed towards the centre of the bedroom. She still couldn't see him anyway.

"Why are you here" a low grunt came from the balcony to where Beast stood in the moonlight.

"I... I wanted to apologize for entering before" Belle spoke louder as she walked towards him.

She heard a soft sigh from Beast as she continued to walk towards him. She was right behind him as she raised a hand to Beast's shoulders.

"It's me who should be apologizing, Belle. They say I need to control my temper but I just can't" Beast spoke as he turned further away from Belle.

"I kind of liked it how you took control earlier" Belle spoke as Beast snorted with disbelief.

"Like anyone would be pleased by that" He muttered.

"You'd never know. Some girls enjoy a little...dominance" Belle had spoken in a sultry voice. She started to loosen the strings that were tied up on the front of her nightgown.

"Beast, look at me" Belle whispered as she waited.

As soon as Beast had laid his eyes on Belle, he immediately felt aroused by staring at Belle's pale cleavage that was peeping out of her dress.

Belle could see he was enjoying it as his pupils became dilated and a low growl emerged from Beast's mouth.

Belle grabbed one of Beast's hands and held it to her breasts. Completely hypnotized to what Belle just did, Beast gave one a gentle squeeze as Belle moaned softly. He could feel his pants tightening as Belle helped Beast fondle with her breasts. Another soft grunt from Beast as Belle watched his eyes. She pulled away from Beast's hands for a moment as she turned around so her back was facing Beast.

"Undo my dress" Belle whispered as Beast attempted to pull the dress over Belle's shoulders but got frustrated at it. With one claw, he tears the dress off Belle who stood naked in the moonlight glowing. She faced Beast over her shoulders and right there, Beast gave out a loud moan as his pants got tighter. Belle was beautiful under the moonlight. She spun around and faced Beast properly as he gawks at her naked body. Her nipples were going hard as Beast gaze on Belle's magnific body.

"You're beautiful" He whispered as Belle walked up to him and gaze into his eyes.

"Take me" She whispered as Beast took Belle in his arms and carried her inside the bedroom where he lay her down on a mattress that was surrounded by large pillows. He kissed Belle's soft pink lips as she let her hands roam through Beast fur. Beast had his left hand groping on Belle's breasts and his right roaming down Belle's back as they moaned together. Belle rubbed her body against Beast who was still in his pants till he gave out a deep groan that sent a rumble through the mattress.

He stopped kissing momentarily so he could remove his pants from suffocating any further then went back to Belle's lips.

Belle could feel prodding of Beast's member on her legs as she let Beast leaves a trail of wet kisses down to just below her navel.

He stopped and glance at Belle who nodded as Beast continued. Almost reaching Belle's entrance, Belle spread her legs to make room as Beast flick his tongue around the edges, causing Belle to moan loudly. Belle grabbed Beast's horns as he dug in deeper with his tongue causing Belle to moan nonstop as the pleasure builds up inside her.

Beast picked Belle up and held her up around her waist as he continued to go further in and Belle was still clutching his horns. She gave out a shriek as she felt a little nibble from Beast inside. Moaning with ecstasy, her body began to tighten as the pressure inside of her builds up.

She moaned Beast's names several times under her breath as he went faster and faster, circling his tongue inside of her. Belle's head rolled back as her body began to convulse under him and lost all control over her body. She screamed as the pressure rushed through and left her.

Grasping for air, Belle glanced down to see Beast still licking her but eventually lowered her down to his level. He kissed Belle's lips and returns her back to the bed.

* * *

**Reviews please, I know you guys read this stuff. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. **

* * *

She felt a little sticky on her legs as she glance towards Beast's ever growing member, it was starting to look more red and veins were showing everywhere as Belle raised her eyes to Beast who was panting slightly.

"Go on" Beast encouraged her as Belle smiled and crawled towards him. She got close and kneels next to Beast who was resting on his elbows. Belle could see that his penis was a little too much for her but she still gave it a go and licked the top. Using her hands, she rubbed the side of him and continued licking & circling her tongue around the tip. She decided she was going to fit it in her mouth which was stretching it a little much but she still worked on it. Beast moaned as he raised a hand to Belle's head and gave it a little push down on him. Belle tried not to gag as she went up and down on him. She could feel his hand on her head and a little thrusting from him. Belle pushed up to stop her from gagging. Beast quickly pushed her head back down on him, almost filling it inside her throat, Belle gagged as Beast thrust some more.

Belle quickly pushed herself away from Beast, trying to hold back further gagging feels. A low grumble caused by Beast who looks crazy to Belle. She gasped as Beast lunged himself on Belle and started to hump her.

"Beast" Belle moaned as she grips his fur in her hands. Beast was nibbling on Belle's breasts as she continued moaning. She could feel his penis poking her again as she moaned softly.

"Take me Beast, take me" She whispered as Beast pulled from her breasts and placed his penis in front of Belle's entrance. She had widened her legs for more room as Beast rubbed his penis along Belle's labia a couple of times before plunging it into her vagina. She half sat up in shock as the pain hit her. Feeling herself being stretched out to fit Beast, she shed a tear. She gave out a loud whimper as she clutched Beast hands. He gazed into her eyes.

"Just breathe" He whispered as Belle nodded and followed his order.

After adjusting a bit to the pain, Belle had laid back on the mattress as Beast waited for her approval to continue. She had given him a small nod as he began to thrust into Belle. He picked the speed up and started grunting as Belle gave out a whimper.

Beast had planted his hands on Belle's waist and his mouth on her breasts as Belle helped out with the thrusting pattern and clenched Beast's fur in her hands. Faster and faster, together they moaned as one as Belle felt the pressure returning to her and Beast penis feeling a bit more rigid inside of her. Beast started going faster as Belle moaned in ecstasy.

Belle wrapped her legs around Beast as he plunged further. Belle started to feel that moment like before as she clings to Beast before once again losing control over her body. She shuddered and felt the build up rushed right out of her again. She could feel the juice inside of her and dripping out of her.

Beast started grunting more as he continued to pump in and out of Belle before finally giving out a deafening roar as his body tightened over Belle and his penis shot cum into Belle's vagina with such force that Belle screamed as she felt the cum filled inside of her and dripping everywhere. Her legs couldn't stay still as Beast's body spasm over her, he was still roaring with pleasure as it continues to rush from his penis. His penis wouldn't stay in Belle's vagina any longer as his cum pushed it out and continues to spurt everywhere on Belle. Finally Beast's penis went limp as he collapsed by Belle's side, panting heavily. Belle grasping for air as she couldn't quite move, she chose to remain still as Beast stare at her.

"Wow" they both said at the same time.

* * *

**You know, originally the title for this was going to be "Hot DOG! B&B Lemony moment" then I toyed with 'Coitus in the West Wing' before sticking with this.**

**Hope you lot enjoyed this awesome 'Beastality' moment as much as I did writing it. **

**Cheers!**


End file.
